


Shall I compare thee to a summer's day

by CecileEatsMelon



Series: Little Saint (ABO) [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecileEatsMelon/pseuds/CecileEatsMelon
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: Little Saint (ABO) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849567
Kudos: 7





	Shall I compare thee to a summer's day

**‧Kill me with your love**

被撿回去後他再也沒有回去看過那個家。

偶爾會藉故繞過去看，看現在變什麼樣。據說那一天爸爸被打死後，黃仁俊父親派手下來收拾現場，很快地父親的屍體就被撿回去火化了，辦了一場簡單的喪禮。因為是黑幫，喪禮場合大家也都習慣了，場裡只有羅渽民一人，還有黃仁俊的父親、二哥、黃仁俊。

『你不要擔心，會把你爸爸安葬在你媽媽旁邊，我們會找個好的塔位，』老大說，『還是你想要傳統墓園？』

『……呃……』

『傳統墓園好不好？這樣才能看到太陽。』

『那就……就那個……』

『你就直接留在我們這裡，我們會照顧你，』老大說，『當然，你想走我們也不會攔你。』

他選擇留下。並非想著有一天要復仇，只是現在真的沒有任何地方可去了。父母就是被黑道逼死的，但救了他、收留他的也是黑道，羅渽民陷入混亂之中，沒辦法做出更好的決定。

「所以後來房子怎麼了？」黃仁俊問。

「被判定為凶宅，沒人要租也沒人要買，」羅渽民說，「後來是Johnny哥陪我回去收拾行李的，就把大部分東西都拿來了。」

「那爸爸媽媽的東西呢？」

「丟了，」羅渽民說，「回收的回收，可以給人的就給，其他就丟了。」

黃仁俊問他難道沒留一些紀念的東西下來嗎？羅渽民只甩甩手上的手錶，還有一條收在房間保險箱裡的女式項鍊，那條項鍊黃仁俊看過，是很秀氣典雅的款式，墜子小小的一顆尖晶石，只有在出席喜喪時會看見羅渽民戴。

「那要回去看一下嗎？」

×

他們沒有跟任何人說要回去那裡的事。一早就著裝出門，羅渽民還特地換掉了平時穿的黑西裝，穿上黃仁俊幫他買的休閒服。朴志晟這時才剛輪班回來，準備回去睡覺，見他們兩人勾著手準備出門，問是要上哪去，要開車載他們嗎？

「你回去睡覺吧。」羅渽民只說這一句，然後把弟弟推進大門。

沒有人知道他還是會一個人繞來這裡看一下，就連黃仁俊也不知道。那只是順手順路而已，就像經過鏡子前會一瞥，沒有多餘的意義。或者只是不想也不願賦予意義。

就跟往常的約會一樣，兩人不開自己的車，跟一般的年輕情侶一樣靠雙腿和大眾運輸。黃仁俊特別珍惜這種時候，不用被彪形大漢圍繞，也可以隨意在街上閒逛。每次逛街他都喜歡拉著羅渽民去買衣服，說他平時都穿黑西裝多可惜，分明是個衣架子，卻束在那套衣服裡，簡直浪費。

嗯不過今天的行程略顯正經，還是直接去了羅渽民的舊家。他們搭地鐵到靠近郊外的站，徒步七、八分鐘，經過幾家家庭式餐館和飲料店，拐過幾個彎，到一條巷子內。一路上羅渽民都沒有說話，只是牽著他的手往那個方向直直走去。

空氣有些凝重，黃仁俊看他沒說話，也不吭聲，偶爾偷偷眼球往上飛，偷看他的表情。羅渽民看他那些小眼神一直飄來，遂停下腳步，要他放鬆點。

「都過去那麼久了。」他說。

「可是你，」黃仁俊說，「你沒回去做個真正的了結吧？」

是沒有。不如說他正是在逃避這件事。

這裡的密碼更換過數次，有人短租搬離後就會換一次，他不想每次都要求房仲給他密碼，因為不願說出自己就是那一家的倖存者，是凶宅裡被剩下的人。所以他要李帝努幫他忙，找來能破解密碼的儀器。而這次的空屋期已經長達一年，他來都是同一組密碼。

門開後就是修整過後的空屋，粉刷過後的氣味久久停留不去，系統家具幾經變換，看得出修理的痕跡。

「家很小……就普通的三房一廳一衛。」羅渽民說，「廚房這裡。」

帶著黃仁俊繞一圈，很快就走完了，這裡甚至不比他剛被收留時暫住的房間大。也已經幾乎看不出當初的樣子了。

「你以前睡哪？」黃仁俊問。

「靠陽台的那間。」

陽台邊的房間是最小的，但也是窗戶最大的，就算拉上窗簾也仍有小片陽光滲漏進來。這房已經沒有任何家具了，空的，什麼都沒有。

「床是這裡、書桌是那裡，然後有一個小衣櫃，還有放籃球的地方。」羅渽民在空中比劃，對著空氣劃出已不存在的那些東西，黃仁俊就照著他說的自己想像。走出他房間後，羅渽民又指著廚房流理台說：「我爸死在那邊。」

「……」

當時他被爸爸塞進碗櫥裡，擠在堆疊成串的碗盤之中，透過碗櫥門的葉片窺見外面的動靜，但也只能看見一片一片縫隙。聽覺增強，無限放大。爸爸被打得吐血、哀號、哭著求饒，他咬住自己的拳頭把自己埋起來。

後來又有人闖進來了，是黃仁俊的父親，還有幾個手下。三兩下就把那些人殺了，他終於沒忍住，發出一聲嗚咽，碗櫥被打開，幾個穿黑衣的成年男人從外面盯著他，他嚇得幾乎暈厥過去。

幸虧沒有被殺，還被帶回去收養。

聽羅渽民用平淡的語氣講述過去的情景，沒有什麼波瀾，好像旁觀者一樣在鏡頭外觀看似的。黃仁俊轉身抱住他。

「幹嘛？怕我觸景生情？」

「你最好不會觸景生情。」

黃仁俊把自己埋在他肩窩裡，聲音裡顯而易見的哭腔，聽了都讓人心碎。羅渽民起初不大懂為什麼黃仁俊要哭，對他來說這些事情是已經在心裡反芻過千萬次了，但對黃仁俊來說還是第一次。他聽見埋進肩窩裡的哭聲越來越大，也能感覺到那塊布料濕了一片，腰上的手也越縮越緊。

說起來爸媽死後也再也沒有人為他哭過了，更別說哭得這樣聲嘶力竭，還哭得急抽氣，就連爸媽也不曾這樣。那一陣子親戚把他當皮球一樣踢來踢去，大家都知道他們家是什麼原因，更不願接手。黃仁俊的父親也曾帶他登門拜訪那些親戚好友們，但一聽見羅渽民父親是怎麼死的之後，唯恐自己也被找麻煩，都說不行呀、不方便呀、青少年了很難養啊。最後推到一點屑也不剩了，黃仁俊父親沒辦法，只得問他願不願意留在這。

當然不要啊，憑什麼要他留在這種鬼地方？

父母就是被黑道逼死的，還要他留在這、被黑道收養？

但他也沒任何地方能去。這世上已經沒有任何一地為他留盞夜燈。這樣講太諷刺了，最後幫他點燈的是同樣殺死父母的黑社會，只是換了一批人。然後他還在這裡找到他的螢火。他不願說黃仁俊是太陽，因為當一顆太陽太累了，他希望黃仁俊是顆螢火就好，就只照亮他一個人，而且不會耗盡自己的光。

「羅渽民……你不會有一天突然不見吧……」

「啊？為什麼要不見？」

「……電影不是都這樣演的嗎？」黃仁俊奶聲奶氣地說，被淚水氤氳的黑眼珠望著他：「有一天你會不會受不了你最討厭的黑社會……然後就改名換姓，逃走了？」

「……你在這裡我還會去哪？」

「我不知道啊，我怎麼知道有一天你是不是就真的不見了？」最後那串句子，黃仁俊還講破音了，破不成聲，像脫鏈單車一樣。此刻的黃仁俊簡直是小孩子鬧脾氣，毫無道理可言，羅渽民覺得就是這樣也可愛。平常那麼矜持，一哭就像城牆崩塌。

「可是我是因為你留下來的啊……」

「……我不管啦反正你如果要走，」黃仁俊大吸一口氣，又吸一口，壓住身體的顫抖：「……如果你要走我就要戳破每一個保險套生一個小孩綁住你……」

「……是不用這樣，我一定會留在你身邊。」

討厭黑社會的不只羅渽民，黃仁俊從意識到自己是黑幫之子後，就極力想洗掉這層關係。但他明白不可能，他也是受惠者，他是特權，他就算沒掌握權力照樣能呼風喚雨。偏偏在這鬼地方碰上羅渽民，而可憐了羅渽民，偏偏落到這種地方了。有一次他這麼說，羅渽民搖搖頭，表示不同意，他說，不進來這裡不就遇不到你了嗎。

這房子已經看不出任何過去的殘敗跡象了，只存在羅渽民的記憶裡，現在分給了黃仁俊。

末了，也只是用手抹掉黃仁俊臉上的眼淚和鼻涕，抹在自己衣袖上。

「我們回家吧。」

**‧Resting bitch face**

大家都說羅渽民不笑時是凶惡，翻三白眼時更是懾人，又陰又冷；黃仁俊也有點這跡象，可怪他平時甜甜蜜蜜的笑起來多可愛，不笑時也兇不起來，眼珠子又黑又大又亮的就是隻小鹿，想學羅渽民兇也學不到。而且組裡的人都知道，羅渽民再冷也不會隨便動手，可黃仁俊卻是脾氣暴躁得不行。懷孕之後，也許是賀爾蒙的關係，黃仁俊的脾氣明顯地收束，不再扯著誰的衣領說要扔出去大樓，現在只有羅渽民會被他扯衣領而已。

鍾辰樂說羅渽民這種就叫天生臭臉，幸虧他常笑，所以看起來沒那麼冷淡。而黃仁俊聽到了，相當不解，因為在他面前的羅渽民一直都笑得像隻小狗狗一樣，就算嘴角沒有一絲角度揚起，也能從那雙眼睛看見盈滿的笑意。

「因為他碰上你就是個白癡，懂？」鍾辰樂說。說完，他忽然想到什麼似的看向在店裡閒逛的朴志晟，碎念一句「這個也是白癡」。

自從羅渽民刺青後，組裡就不少人問他那是去哪刺的、顏色和花紋真好看呀，朴志晟在一旁聽了都驕傲，雖然他身上每一片皮膚都是完好如初維持剛出生的狀態。而多虧鍾辰樂的刺青，那陣子床上的花樣也多了不少。因此飯菜作多了，就通通塞給朴志晟，讓他轉交給鍾辰樂。

「仁俊哥接下來要去哪？」走出鍾辰樂的刺青館後，朴志晟問。

「我跟東赫約了晚餐，你先回去吧，我搭地鐵回家就好。」

「欸不行不行──你現在肚子大起來了，搭地鐵很危險，很多人都不長眼的。」

「唉我又不是虛弱得連一步都不能走，」黃仁俊說，「你不是要等那孩子關店去約會的嗎？」

「那孩子」指的自然是鍾辰樂，朴志晟臉上一紅，用拙劣的謊言掩飾過去了。看黃仁俊那麼堅持要自己走，他也不再說什麼，轉回刺青館等鍾辰樂打烊了。

最近肚子終於大了些，不像前幾個月穿得寬鬆點也看不出來，現在已經有人會在地鐵上讓座給他了。也沒辦法整天走路了，不然晚上睡到半夜腿就突然抽筋，抽得痛醒他，他就得踹醒羅渽民給他按摩。羅渽民就是個奴，被踹也不生氣不委屈，馬上點燈幫嘴噘高高的老公按摩舒腿。

「唉唷，肚子終於大起來了，小泡芙願意出來見叔叔了？」一見到他，李東赫沒先跟他打招呼，反而是跟肚子裡那個聊起來了。小泡芙是李東赫取的，就當作乳名，因為他爸是年糕，孩子就取個西式的平衡。孩子的正式名字，黃仁俊保密到家了，說直到孩子出生後才能講。

「喂，我呢？」黃仁俊說。

「喔，嗨，仁俊，抱歉啊剛沒注意到你。」

「真行呀李東赫，」黃仁俊睨他一眼，「快走吧，吃辣的這種壞事就是要瞞著羅渽民才有快感。」

懷孕之後羅渽民說不能再吃大辣，只能吃吃作配菜的泡菜，餐桌上一塊熟悉的大紅色變得小小的。黃仁俊平時不是多愛吃辣，可被這麼一禁止他就天天想吃辣。

「對了，這是李馬克要給你的，」李東赫將手上的紙袋遞過去。裡面裝的是嬰兒連身裝，特地從加拿大帶回來的。

「加拿大產的有比較特別嗎？」

「……不，那個是他奶奶做的，他奶奶的興趣就是縫一些小衣服、小娃娃。」

晚餐吃辣吃到飽，狂灌水灌飲料，黃仁俊樂得不行，一點就是半桌辣味菜，還要李東赫制止他才停口，以免晚上鬧肚子苦了兒子。

吃太飽還得去附近公園走半小時才消化，李東赫斜眼瞪他冷冷說你是期末考完的大學生在慶祝嗎？黃仁俊說不是，但孕夫也需要慶祝一下，丈夫不在身邊，就是要做壞事。一直到了九點多，兩人才分開各自回家。

本來是要搭計程車回家的，但路上晃晃，難得空氣好，又沒什麼咖啡味，黃仁俊打算就走幾站的路再去搭地鐵。

羅渽民傳訊問他要回家了沒？要不要去載他？黃仁俊就傳了段語音訊息說他自己慢慢回家就好。手機螢幕黯淡掉後，就聽見喧嘩聲。幾個青少年在一家超商門口拉扯，其中一個女孩子怒目橫眉，要甩掉另外一個人的手，而其他人就遠遠站在一旁圍觀。若是普通人走過去，可能就匆匆經過，不敢吭聲；可黃仁俊沒有，他一看就知道這是在幹嘛了，絕對不是普通青少年之間的打鬧。

「呀，你們幹什麼？沒看到人家不願意嗎？」

幾個圍觀的聽到黃仁俊的聲音，聞聲而去，只看到一個懷孕的Omega，沒當一回事。

「我們做我們的事，關你屁事？」領頭拽女孩手的人說。

清楚能看到女孩的嘴型做出「救我」，黃仁俊看她穿得清涼，妝也夠濃，蹬一雙黑皮靴，大概也猜到是什麼事了，八成是叛逆期少女逃家，結果不幸被一群狗崽子盯上。

「再抓著她的手我要報警了。」說著，手就伸進包包內要抓手機，肩膀卻被壓住。

「呀，三秒內滾出我們視線，」其中一個身上刺龍刺鳳、斜眉歪眼的人走過來，打量他全身上下：「小弟弟，沒吃過苦是吧？肚子裡還有一個？勸你別亂──」

那個「來」字都還沒說出口，就被黃仁俊的拳頭攔截了。黃仁俊從包包拿的壓根不是什麼手機，而是從小爸爸就一直配給他的、量身打造的手指虎，長大了就再訂做新的，所以都是合手的。以前沒有在套手指虎的，他覺得太過麻煩，鑒於現在肚裡還裝一個崽子，還是用手指虎輕鬆點。

──黑幫養出來的孩子，怎麼可能沒學點防身術？出拳的速度和方向都是受過專業教練訓練的，不像那群愚蠢的混混，毫無章法。第一個人沒有防備，他一拳就撂倒了。其他人都還沒反應過來，他又走向第二個，往肚子就是精準狠毒的一拳。然後又抓住第三個人的肩膀，往下壓──屈膝往上踢。

越打越上癮，越打越開心，完全沒注意到自己懷有身孕，黃仁俊想都沒想就把自己的拳頭往這些小混混身上送。

會被抓去警局是因為超商內的員工看到有個瘦小的孕夫在打人，趕緊報了112叫警察過來，幸虧警局就在兩個街口之外。黃仁俊都還沒打過癮，就被兩個年輕的巡警押上車了。

「呀！不是我！是那群王八蛋！呀、呀！操、就說了不是我──喂喂喂喂喂我可是黃仁──」

頭就被壓下去關進車內了。

×

羅渽民帶著兩個部下來警局時，門口坐鎮的巡警瞪大眼，但沒有攔他。是打過招呼的，市警局長兒子──偵查小隊長──的好友。李帝努看他很快就來了也不意外，正在辦公室內翹二郎腿等他呢，更不意外的是，好友整張臉都是黑的。

「在哪？」

「……最後一間偵訊室。」

畢竟也是姓黃那家的小兒子，而且聽過來龍去脈後，黃仁俊只是仗義執言……到有點過頭而已。經過走廊時，羅渽民看見一個少女在長椅上，可手也沒被銬起，李帝努附在他耳邊說仁俊就是為了救她才打人的。

為了顧及隱私、但又不能只放兩個平民在裡頭，李帝努把門鎖上後，開了牆上的玻璃小窗。羅渽民讓兩個部下在警局外等，別進來打擾人家工作。

偵訊室內有一張桌子，一張可以旋轉的椅子，一張普通的折疊鐵椅。旋轉椅上已經有人了，還背對著他，他就拉那張鐵椅坐下。

旋轉椅緩緩、慢慢地轉過來，椅子還相當好呢，軟椅墊、符合人體工學的靠背，黃仁俊咬著下唇，雙眼裡的張狂已經退去，換上的是愧疚與後悔的眼神。但他看起來也不是非常有反省的心，正吃著點心呢，手上捧著一盒兩顆裝的泡芙，連鎖名店的招牌甜點。桌上還有一杯去冰的茉莉奶茶。

「欸先說一下，那是請仁俊吃的，他沒有偷溜出去買，」李帝努透過玻璃小窗說，「筆錄做完後他肚子就一直叫……」

「……不是才剛跟東赫吃晚餐的嗎？」羅渽民皺眉。

「他要吃的，不是我！」黃仁俊指著自己的肚子，辯完後又覺得怪罪給兒子不太好，把手上另一顆泡芙稍稍往前遞，當作賠罪。

羅渽民拿走他手上那顆吃了一半的，把半顆泡芙咬光，還配了一口茉莉奶茶：「太冰了，再放一下。」

「……你應該不是要說這個吧。」

「嗯，」他拉拉筋，脖子發出喀喀喀聲響，把黃仁俊連同椅子一起拉過來，「請問黃先生，孩子幾週了？」

「……」

「幾週了？」

「……二十七週。」

「嗯。二十七週，距離你預產期還有十週不到。」羅渽民說，「幸好那群人都是Beta，我不敢想像要是有一個人是Alpha你會怎樣。還記得醫生說你有時候太好動嗎？」

「嗯。」

「……我應該強制志晟載你的，以後要是看到你自己走，我就扣他獎金。」

「呀！怪我就好了，不要動到小朋友身上去！」黃仁俊急忙說。

「那你要跟我約定好，孩子出生前不要再亂來……不對，不管怎樣，人家人數就比你多，你段數再怎麼高，都不該這樣莽撞。」羅渽民摀住嘴，好似在思考，半晌都沒說話，良久，才握住黃仁俊的手，十指相扣，說，「……可以答應我不要隨便就用手指虎揍人嗎？我相信你用拳頭就夠了。」

「這個我真的做不到，」黃仁俊擺出泫然欲泣的臉，「你也知道我又瘦又沒什麼肌肉，不用手指虎輔助打不贏人！」

「好好好……讓你用讓你用，小心不要傷到自己就好。」

五分鐘後，羅渽民牽著黃仁俊出來。兩人看上去又回復以往的黏膩，黃仁俊臉上的陰霾一掃而空，快樂地喝他的茉莉奶茶。

「我是不是又欠你人情了？」羅渽民嘆氣，對李帝努說。

「我們兩個有必要講這些嗎？」李帝努大笑，說，「讓我當小泡芙乾爹就好。」

**‧Pledge**

孩子還沒生出來以前，黃仁俊就已經想好名字了。所以眾人圍繞在他床邊問他對名字有什麼想法時，他說晚點再講，羅渽民要當第一個知道的人。剖腹產很快，董思成不到一個小時就快手做完，連同縫合和清理，還告訴他產後護理怎麼做。麻藥還沒退去，意識不清，黃仁俊很久以後才反應過來，幸得羅渽民都有聽進去。

前陣子臨近產期，黃仁俊就越發緊繃，沒有一天神經是放鬆的，上產檯前一天更是焦慮爆發，揪著羅渽民不放，稍微離開五分鐘洗個手切個水果，回來看他眼睛已經泛淚了。眼眶一整天都像氾濫河川一樣隨時都可以潰堤。董思成說這是Omega生產前的正常反應，除了情緒不穩外，也會積極尋找自己的Alpha。羅渽民不這麼認為，他想黃仁俊是終於願意放下一直高高掛起的自尊心，現在繃緊的弦鬆了，自然也就願意表現自己的情緒了。每當黃仁俊皺起眉頭時，他就像往常那樣用拇指抹開那層皺褶。

『小年糕都要生孩子了還像個小孩一樣。』

『我才不是小孩子……！黃仁俊抹掉鼻涕，眉毛垂成濃八字，帶著哭腔說：『又不是你生，你當然不知道這小鬼在十個月裡怎麼影響我！』

羅渽民自然是知道這道理，身體裡裝了一個小孩的不是他，他沒辦法明白身體逐漸失去自己掌控是怎樣的感覺。之前也沒規劃要生小孩，甚至連結婚都還沒談到。還是青年的二十四歲，就只是在某一次床上打架時，興頭上撞開了生殖腔射進去。

沒想到真的懷上了，黃仁俊還選在生日那一天告訴他。

想想黃仁俊也真是太有勇氣，都不怕自己可能攤上一個爛人，聽到懷孕消息後就藉故逃走。

幸好羅渽民只說那我們現在就去戶政事務所吧，對不起喔沒有戒指，以後補給你好不好。

黃仁俊才不管他媽的什麼戒指，只要他的小狂犬一句話就夠了。

手術過後，他被推回病房，速度之快的他根本沒感覺到所謂兒子已經真正出世了，可才想完，人又昏睡過去。人還是茫的，只有爸爸媽媽哥哥。志晟和東赫過來祝賀，饒有樂趣地逗這個新成員玩。他問羅渽民去哪了，朴志晟說去幫他買晚餐了，還順道去醫院的藥房幫他買些補充體力的營養品。現在是晚上八點。

他想罵人，罵羅渽民管什麼飯，管什麼營養品，但沒力氣。兒子躺在旁邊他也只是抬高病床，疲憊地抱這個臉皮皺皺的小傢伙。說新生兒長得都是這樣的，黃仁俊盯著這張充滿皺褶的臉，想，還是有些地方看得出來的，這嘴巴就很像羅渽民，鼻子則像自己。

當房間只剩下他們一家三口時，黃仁俊讓兒子躺在床的裡面，蓋上醫院準備的小棉被。

羅渽民小心翼翼地爬過去，仔細端詳甫出世的孩子。臉實在太皺了，他不斷在心底祈禱這孩子長大會跟仁俊一樣可愛清秀。

「名字我已經想好了，」黃仁俊撥掉他垂下來的瀏海，說，「當初就想好了，不管男生女生都要叫頌禧。歌頌的頌，吉祥、幸福的禧。」

「黃──頌──禧？不錯啊，很可愛。」羅渽民說。

「羅頌禧，不是黃頌禧。」黃仁俊懶懶地說，「如果以後有弟弟妹妹，就沿用頌字輩。」

羅渽民看著他。

「怎麼姓羅呢？」羅渽民失笑，好似不大相信他，「……當然要姓黃啊，這是你辛苦帶在身上十個月的寶寶，需要標明原產地。」

「大哥二哥都有孩子了，我們家又是三兄弟，」黃仁俊把他拉過來，抓他的手指去摸兒子小小的手，「你家才你一個，爸爸媽媽又過世了，頌禧的姓歸你。」

「不是嘛，我的意思是……」

「怎麼？你覺得自己只是外面撿來的小孩，所以不能進入我們家的譜是吧？你是他爸爸啊知不知道？」黃仁俊用不會吵醒孩子的音量斥責道，還附贈了一個白眼，「你是我的誰？」

「……合法配偶。」

「可以不要用那麼疏離的字眼嗎？」

「那改答案改答案，丈夫？老公？寶貝？……小孩的另一個爸爸？」

黃仁俊大嘆一口氣，戳他肩膀，噘嘴抱怨：「原產地混了你啊，原料要標示清楚啊，你好歹也記得標一下自己啊。名字是我取的，姓就交給你。以上。不准反駁。」

語畢，黃仁俊也不再給他說話的機會，正好孩子也睡醒了，就抱起兒子，輕輕放在羅渽民手裡。這孩子還真的……至少剛生出來不到一天的這時刻，還真像濃湯裡泡皺的麵包，或許不該叫小泡芙，小酥皮還像一點。

「既然是標註原產地，」羅渽民砸一下舌，說，「你是年糕，他是泡芙，我是什麼？先說啊，我也要甜的喔。」

「嗯……那就奶油吧。」

「為什麼──？怎麼這麼平凡──這樣只是原料耶，你們都是，完整的一塊甜點。」

「你內射（Creampie）嘛。」黃仁俊幽幽地說，「不對耶，這樣我是不是要改叫奶皇包因為這樣才有流出來……」

「……不行不行，從現在開始我要禁止你講這些字眼。」

End.


End file.
